


A Real Vampire

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard's Hella Long tongue, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Killing, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Alucard watched you, his pupils swollen in his eyes. “Can you feel it? The thirst?” He ran a hand through your hair, watching every twitch of your muscles. There was a bulge in his pants, but you weren’t paying attention to that. There was a scent in the air, coppery, and the source was vibrating in a smooth rhythm like a metronome. “You can sense it, can’t you? What you want is in this room, but you have to find it first.”
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Kudos: 138





	A Real Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Alucard taking a virgin reader's first time after turning them into a vampire?

Trigger Warning: Vampric tendencies (blood drinking, killing), blood, dub con, murder, cunnilingus (but like, its that tongue), virginity, 

Your thirst was fire in your throat. You couldn’t breathe, your entire body craving something, anything hot and red and quenching.

Alucard watched you, his pupils swollen in his eyes. “Can you feel it? The thirst?” He ran a hand through your hair, watching every twitch of your muscles. There was a bulge in his pants, but you weren’t paying attention to that. There was a scent in the air, coppery, and the source was vibrating in a smooth rhythm like a metronome. “You can sense it, can’t you? What you want is in this room, but you have to find it first.”

You didn’t think, you couldn’t. Instinct drove you forward until you found the source, their heartbeat pounding away like it wasn’t the only thing that could quench your thirst. You couldn’t take it anymore. Virgin fangs exploded from your mouth and you bit into their throat, feeling the lifeblood gush into your mouth. You struggled to swallow it all down, heat splashed into your stomach, trailing down your throat, around your mouth. You were drowning in it. 

You couldn’t think about anything but greedily drinking it down. You didn’t even notice Alucard behind you, running his hands over your ass, down between your legs. He flicked at your clit through your clothes, rubbing your entrance until you were moaning into your victim’s throat, grinding back on his hand. While one mouth was consumed by the need to consume, your other mouth was salivating at Alucard’s touch. You felt dizzy between the two needs. You couldn’t unlatch from your victim to tell him to stop or tell him to keep going, you didn’t know what you wanted, only that you wanted.

“There’s a good girl,” Alucard purred, “keep drinking and I’ll take what I want over here.” He pulled your pants down to your knees, grabbing your bare ass and pulling your cheeks apart to put his mouth against your entrance. That slippy tongue of his made its way around your folds, probing and teasing at your clit before finally diving between them. You could feel it slither further and further into your core, stretching your virginal walls until the tip of it flicked against your cervix.

You shivered, sticking your ass out to give him better access. Tingling was clouding your brain, driving you crazy with every stroke of his tongue, every mouthful of blood you swallowed. You felt like you were going to cum from just this.

Alucard pulled back and you whined, but then you heard something new: his belt coming undone. You could hear the heavy clang of his buckle following the slap of leather sliding against itself, the button popping free, and the slow descent of the zipper. The end of his length burned against your ass like fire and you whined again. “I know,” he purred. Usually, Alucard felt cold, maybe it was the fact that you were no longer human that he felt as hot as the blood you were sucking down, but that didn’t matter, not when your needy cunt was dripping and he was so close to putting it in.

You pushed against him again, trying to get his attention, to finally put it in. He complied, slowly pushing his cock head past your folds, filling you up even more than his tongue had. You couldn’t handle the sensation, finally unlatching from your victim to scream.

“That’s my girl,” Alucard purred. He pushed in further, earning a gasp from you, your virginal muscles squeezing him, unable to process his girth. Hot blood was leaking from your mouth, drenching the front of your white shirt, causing the fabric to become sheer as it clung to your breasts, but you couldn’t care less. Your belly was full and so was your cunt. Alucard didn’t move, pressing himself in until the tip of his cock was smushed against your cervix. “Congratulations,” he kissed at your neck, licking up the side of your ear, “you’re a real fucking vampire now.”


End file.
